


John's Big Boy

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: Would you write something where Derek and Stiles are both young and papa Stilinski shows them how to be big boys and take his cock. No scat or watersports but anything else is fair game
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: CC Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 422





	John's Big Boy

If anyone had ever been suspicious of Sheriff Stilinski, it hadn't ever come to anything. He lived a seemingly quiet life most of the time with his two sons, went to work, went home at a decent hour. He knew some of the townsfolk thought it odd that he never looked for another wife, someone to help with the burden of raising two young boys, but they never did much beyond asking the occasional probing question. He was a man of respect, after all. No reason for them to be suspicious. If they only knew what went on behind the picket fence in his humble home.

It hadn't been hard at all for him to petition for custody when Talia up and left. Their son had only been two at the time but she took off one night and never came home. Records showed her account had been accessed, her clothes mostly taken, her car gone. Abandonment they said. He met his second wife not too long after, and within a year they were married and she was pregnant. She died in childbirth, leaving him to raise his boys alone. That had been four years back. He maintained his position as sheriff, went back to work after an appropriate grieving period. Now it was retirement time, his boys needing more care - more hands on parenting. He'd been on the job long enough to have a generous retirement, even with the penalty for leaving early. Nobody questioned it when he mentioned he'd be homeschooling the boys, thought it was probably delayed grief when he sold his home and moved. Benefits of being respected.

Of course, that was only the outside picture. At home it was different. John had been waiting for his chance to get away from the town, to go somewhere more remote. Waiting for the day he wouldn't have to worry about babysitters and nosy neighbors. He'd had to be more restrained than he wanted before. Had only barely been able to start his real life - always worried the boys would say the wrong thing, that someone would notice something off. Now though - now he can do what he really wants.

***

Derek turns 7 on a Tuesday. It should be a day spent anticipating a party with his classmates, but that life was never meant to be. Instead, John wakes his oldest boy by sliding his cock into Derek's mouth, pushing back until the kid is practically choking on it before he wakes fully and realizes what's happening. As soon as he does, he relaxes his throat and begins sucking.

"Good boy, daddy's proud of you. You take my cock like you were made for it - which you were." John laughs at his own joke and begins fucking his son's face, enjoying the way the kid's throat flutters around his girth. It doesn't take him long to come, his son's throat tight and wet, tongue flicking over his length. He hauls Derek up when he's finished, kissing him filthily.

"Happy birthday baby, let's go wake your brother." John carries Derek until they're beside Stiles' bed, then sets him on the floor. "Go on, wake him up son, it's your birthday after all."

Derek beams at his father before climbing onto Stiles' low bed, straddling his little brother's face. Stiles' mouth is wide open, drool slipping from it, but it's lost to sight soon enough as Derek spreads his cheeks wide and then settles down, rubbing his little hole all over his brother's open mouth. John's spent cock gives a feeble twitch but it's far too soon for him to get it up again sadly. Instead he just enjoys the sight of his boys, his oldest waking his youngest with his ass. He can't wait for the day when Derek will be old enough to shove a hard cock into Stiles' mouth, but until then he's been more than happy to teach them other ways to make each other (and him, of course) feel good. He can see the way Stiles' jaw starts working before he's even fully awake, knows from experience it means he's kissing his older brother's smooth pucker. He'll have to have them do it again later when he can actually see that small tongue work.

Once the boys are both up, John sets about their normal routine - breakfast followed by at home learning. He's pretty proud of the reward system he worked out for them. Kisses for right answers, sometimes on the mouth, sometimes on their tiny holes. When they've done enough for the day, he instructs them on new cocksucking techniques, has them practice engulfing each other, empty ball sacks and all. They have lunch and nap time and a bath each before John is ready for today's special birthday surprise.

"Are you ready for your big boy birthday gift Derek?" John smiles when Derek nods eagerly and wraps himself around his father's leg. He chuckles before instructing the boy to get up on the padded coffee table on his hands and knees. "Okay Stiles, go on and show your big brother how much you love to kiss his hole."

John sits back to watch as Stiles crawls behind Derek, his small hands prying his brother's cheeks apart before he begins flicking his tongue over Derek's hole. His cock starts to wake back up finally, filling in his lap as he watches them both moan, Stiles' lips and Derek's hole both getting puffy from the friction and spit. He strokes himself for awhile before he decides it's time for Derek's gift.

"Alright Stiles, move up next to your brother, daddy's turn." He spends a minute licking and sucking on both their holes before he pulls a tube of lube from between the couch cushions and coats the fingers of both hands. He's been working on Derek for awhile now, getting ready for today, so it only takes a little pressure before his oldest son's hole opens up and he can push his middle finger in deep. He's got to be more careful with Stiles, having only just started this on the boy's last birthday. He gently pets Stiles' rim, barely pressing the tip of a finger in, stroking the skin around it with his other ones.

John moves up to a second and third finger quickly with Derek - his hole more relaxed after being eaten out and more used to the frequent intrusions of his father's fingers. He wishes he could be three fingers deep in both of them, but he knows Stiles is still too small. It's a shame, but he's going to make up for it with his gift. He has to withdraw both hands to slick his cock and move into position, lining himself up behind Derek.

"Okay baby, remember what daddy taught you. Deep breath in, that's right, now let it out and relax your pretty cunt for me." John slides in slowly as Derek exhales, feeling the way his son's ass stretches to accommodate his girth. His cock is a little wider than three fingers had been, but he rubs Derek's hip as he feels the boy relax around him. He keeps up a slow and steady push until his balls brush Derek's, reaching around to run his palm over his son's belly, feeling the slight bulge at how deeply he's seated inside the boy.

"Fuck, you feel so good around daddy's cock. You're perfect for it, made to have it in you." John drags out until just the head is inside and then pushes back in harder, feeling Derek tense a bit as he cries out, his ass gripping John tight. He knows he should probably go slower, but Derek isn't complaining and there's enough lube that his boy feels wet inside, like a pussy but so much tighter. He holds onto Derek's hip with one hand, steadying his son as he starts thrusting in earnest, the thumb of his other hand flicking over Stiles' hole and teasing at pressing in a few times before he has a better idea.

"Stiles, son, get behind daddy and kiss my hole. It misses your mouth." John thrusts into Derek even harder once Stiles has his tongue on him, the sensations moving him closer to coming. "That's it, so good. I have such good boys. Eat daddy's hole baby."

Derek is panting beneath him, hips trying to rock back into the thrusts, and John wraps both arms around his son, lifting him back against his chest as he fucks into him.

"Such a good son, making daddy feel so good baby. Do you like your birthday present? Like being daddy's big boy? Like having my cock in you?" John glances at his son's face, sees the way his eyes are glazing over, and smiles when the boy nods. He reaches down and fondles his son's little cocklet. "Can't wait until this can get hard for me, show daddy how much you love being his little fuck baby. Your cunt feels so good around me, so much better than your mother's. Wish I could knock you up, give you your own son to teach. It's alright though, you'll have your brother. Can't wait for both my boys to be grown up like daddy. Fuck." 

John cries out as he comes, cock shoved deep in his son, hips grinding. He drags one hand back to grip Stiles' hair, push the boy just a bit deeper between his cheeks, his own ass tightening around that tiny tongue, prolonging his orgasm. In a little while they'll clean up, have dinner, go to bed. But for now John revels in having both of his boys pleasuring him, is excited that they're growing up enough to be his big boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
